


Changing Everything Carefully

by McG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: wellymuck, Gen, Maurauder's Era, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McG/pseuds/McG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world grows darker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Everything Carefully

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ, for the Welly muck seasonal challenge. 
> 
> Prompt: [](http://wellymuck.livejournal.com/profile)[**wellymuck**](http://wellymuck.livejournal.com/) [ Day 2](http://community.livejournal.com/wellymuck/84236.html)  
> 

A year later, in the Spring of their final year was when things really started to change.

They’d become increasingly aware that things weren't quite right in the world outside Hogwarts, there were stories in the Prophet, which Remus, Lily, James and Peter would study intently, worried but not sure why. Sirius refused to read the news, he said he'd read it when thy bothered writing something cheerful. Though several times the others caught him poring over a discarded copy of the paper late at night in the Common Room.

There were stories of disappearances, odd goings on. And the ideas of this wizard, styling himself Lord Voldemort, permeated through.

Then Remus noticed that Dumbledore was hardly ever at dinner anymore. Once or twice they would hear from various other students that Dumbledore and McGonagall had been seen talking in quiet, worried voices. Naturally the rumour was that they were having an affair -though there was a tone of collective denial in this theory.

The odd things had been happening for a few years now, slowly creeping into their awareness as they got older. No one was quite afraid yet, but there was certainly an air of nervousness especially among those students who would be facing the world as grown ups come the summer.

The creeping chill of fear was slow and largely unnoticed, however. And the increasingly dangerous outside world was easily forgotten in the mad scramble as they studied hard for exams, and studied hard for practical jokes to make the most of their remaining time in school. Sirius wasn't the only one trying to cling onto childhood, and normally quite reserved students were starting to join in on the practical jokes.

And so life went on almost as usual during the final year at Hogwarts, and the increasing terrors were absorbed by those still at school, the real seriousness of the situation not quite sinking in while they were all safely ensconced in the castle.

It was when they actually left school that the true horror became apparent, and it was no longer possible to deny that the world was changing.  



End file.
